The invention relates to screw-on container closures. More particularly, the invention relates to child-resistant closures.
Among numerous examples of child-resistant closures for small over-the-counter (OTC) medications (e.g., pills, capsules, tablets) is U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,853 of Herr, issued Sep. 30, 1997.